


supernova

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Angst, I suppose, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, this is the first time I've published something I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the sun and I am the moon:<br/>I am nothing without him</p>
            </blockquote>





	supernova

_is it wrong to want a boy?_  
_is it wrong to want him from the depths of my soul?_  
_i love him, i don't understand_  
_he does not love me, that is for sure_  
_but i can't stop it_  
_i can't_

_you almost kissed me_  
_i was ready to kiss you_  
_one kiss was all i wanted_  
_you pulled away, laughing_  
_forcing a laugh is never fun_

_it's been three days_  
_i've spent every minutes thinking of you_  
_i can't stop_  
_i want to_  
_why are you stuck_  
_stuck in my mind, in my heart_  
_i hate you_  
_i can't_  
_i love you_  
_too much_

_if i can't have you_  
_i can't function_  
_i can't function without you_  
_and it's destroying me_  
_something to drown in_  
_something to burn under_  
_that is not you_  
_you and your eyes_  
_the color of whiskey_  
_the kind i drown in_  
_you and your stare_  
_the same burn of alcohol down my throat_  
_i wonder if you've seen it yet_  
_rejection would be better than mindless hope_

_i look at you and i see the sun_  
_something i am dependent on to survive_  
_something that shines brighter than I ever could_  
_i look in the mirror and i see the moon_  
_dependent on the sun to shine_  
_always reflecting, never glowing_  
_this is not living_  
_it is barely surviving_

_i wonder how long i can last_  
_under your bright glow for so long_  
_only to be suddenly taken away_  
_i love him_  
_but it is the burning love of a star_  
_one on the verge of exploding into a supernova_  
_and taking me with it_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've posted something I've written on here and I wasn't sure how to tag it. Also I obviously don't own anyone or anything and I have no connection to these people. It's all made up. Feedback is nice! This was written based on my feelings for a boy. It's written from the heart. Hope you liked it...


End file.
